


stolen words, honest kisses

by Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bookish Boba Fett, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, PG 13 kissing, Romantic Fluff, Stolen Moments, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, romantic boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome
Summary: Boba Fett decides to read a new genre of novels.A quiet, romantic moment between Boba and Leia. Established relationship, warm and fuzzy feelings.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	stolen words, honest kisses

Peacetime made strange bedfellows.The saying popped into Leia’s head as she rinsed off as much of the dirt and mud as she could. The mission to a remote village on Karlinus had gone as well as could be expected, and by the end of the week, she hoped to have them fully on board with the new republic.

But for now, she’d leave thoughts of work, of goverments and legal documents behind. There was someone waiting for her in her bedroll, someone she desperately would like a few quiet moments alone with, given how long it had been since she had last seen him.

If anyone had told her, before now, that she would be longing to spend time with Boba Fett, Leia might have laughed in their faces… or slapped them.

They’d been placed together by accident. He’d been assigned as a guard, the best credits could buy. She had been furious, at first, given their shared past. But fury faded over time, especially when he had proven not once, but twice, he was willing to risk his life for her, and the two had become friends.

Two years later, after things had ended, as aminicably as they could, with Han, she and Boba became lovers as well.

He resigned from bodyguard duties at that time, citing a conflict of interests. It was that term, currently, that Leia didn’t quite understand, given that Boba had said it the last time he’d told her goodbye. In the weeks that followed, she hadn’t had a chance to ask him what he had meant.

And in their view quick-to-disrobe reunion that had happened only a breathless hour before, Leia hadn’t bothered to waste time asking. Not when she wanted, needed, to feel his skin, his touch, his kiss.

Not when she needed him more than she needed answers.

But now that both of their physical desires had been sated, she was ready to have her emotional ones fulfilled as well. After wrapping a towel around her hips, and a second around her hair, she padded silently back into the small room that served as both bedroom and living space in her diplomatic apartment. It was a rustic apartment, with only basic amenities and a small fireplace providing most of the heat.

Boba pushed himself up to watch her approach, his dark eyes following her movement with a flicker of hunger. When she came just a little closer, he reached out, pulling her into the nest of blankets. A small growl escaped him as he nuzzled her neck, planting three kisses with just the barest edge of kiss down her shoulder. 

“Boba…” she laughed. “Wasn’t earlier enough for you?”

“I could never have enough of you.” Boba said it simply, without fanfare, even as he shifted them in the bed, moving so that she simply rested against his side, as innocently as two could be in one bed when neither wore clothes. Sleeping together like this, with nothing between them, was more a sign of trust in the other than even the sex had been.

“Mm, I can see that,” she teased back, a blush high on her cheeks. “Or rather, feel it.”

He rolled his eyes at her. She liked that about him, the silent sense of humor, the dry wit. It was refreshing, after spending so much time with fawning diplomats. “Is it time to sleep, then?”

“I’m not sure…” Leia, so brave in so many other things, wasn’t sure how to bring up those words he had said. She didn’t want to ruin this new, fragile thing between them. 

“Here.” Boba turned to open one of many cargo bags he always kept by his side, almost as close as he kept his own blaster. Leia had no problem with that. It had been over a decade since she had slept without a holdout blaster under her pillow.

“What?” Leia asked, wondering what he was rummaging for. Boba wasn’t the present-giving type. Leia was, though she’d learned to only offer Boba food, since he disliked trinkets and the sort of things that would clutter up his ship.

He had teased her, saying she must assume all ships were fit for a princess.

She’d teased back, saying that if she fit in the ship, then it was fit for royalty.

Now, in the dusty light of dusty, he held something out to her. A simple, old holobook. . It was the sort that only held a few stories, that had no connection to any data channels and could not be updated. A dead holobook, as they were commonly called, since there was no live part of them.

There were also the only holobooks either of them trusted. 

They had bonded over their interest in classical stories, in the historical tales and wild narratives of a time long ago. Long before they had started sleeping together, they had read together, both of them enjoying the pleasant yet silent companionship. 

“Finished it yesterday. Tell me what you think.”

“I will,” Leia smiled, carefully taking the book from him. Boba preferred the histories to the fictional tales, but both were enjoyable to her. At least, they certainly beat pouring over yet another diplomatic review document or new constitution.

For a moment, she longed to simply curl up next to him and begin to read, as they had passed many nights before that. But her curiosity got the best of her. “How would it be a conflict of interest to be my lover and my guard?”

Boba shrugged with just one shoulder.

Leia raised one eyebrow.

“Fire’s nearly out,” he said, instead of answering. Carefully, he slipped out of bed, keeping the blankets around her and stalked toward the small hearth that provided extra heat in the quarters. With the same sort of precision that he wielded in both battle and bed, Boba got to work building the fire once more, not even flinching when a cinder fluttered onto his bare skin.

Leia enjoyed the chance to watch him work, a luxury that she didn’t often have, since most of his work was done under the cover of darkness… or under the cover of a blanket.

Every movement of his was so graceful, so careful. He could have been an incredible surgeon, or even an artist, if his stars had led him on a different path, Leia thought, then giggled at the idea of him disintegrating a patron who refused to pay for his masterpiece.

When Boba returned to bed, his skin was warmer, heated by the closeness to the fire. THe scent of smoke too had curled into his hair.

Leia smiled.

“What’s funny?” he asked.

“You,” she replied, pressing closer to him, all thoughts of reading abandoned. Her hand slid down his side, cupping his hip, holding him against her. In his arms, her fragility felt like strength, and her weakness was her power. She was so small compared to him, and yet, he let her lead as often as she wished.

“Most would not agree with you.”

“I’m not most people.”

“No,” Boba replied, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “You, Leia, certainly are not.” His lips caught hers in a sudden kiss, his body rolling carefully so he was above her, looking down at her bright eyes, her flushed cheeks.

Leai’s lips parted, a silent request for another, deeper kiss, which Boba was all too happy to answer.

But as his hand slid down, past her collarbone, Leia shook her head. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“Is it working?”

“Yes,’ Leia said, shivering at his touch. “but I would like an answer first.”

Boba tilted his head, considering. Then, slowly, he spoke, breaking between each sentence to kiss her neck, her chest, her breasts. “A guard’s duty is to protect, above all else.” His kisses were hot, hungry, but never desperate. They, like so much else about him, were calculated and controlled. “To stop threats before they appear. To do our duty and ensure our target is safe.”

A tiny mew escaped from Leia as his finger traced over where his lips had just been, teasing her with anticipation for more. 

“But to be your lover is to surrender my watch. To give into the intoxication of your body. A guard cannot be under the influence of anything but duty. A lover for a woman like you must be drunk on your pleasure at all times you wish.”

Leia shivered. “Those are… pretty words…” it was hard to speak, with her heart racing so fast.

“They are not mine,” he replied. “At least. Not most of them.”

“I never took you for a counterfeiter, Boba.”

“I’m a bounty hunter, Leia. Counterfeiting is child’s play.”

“Then what is the source of these stolen words?” A smile grew on Leia’s face. She toyed with Boba’s thick curly hair as she watched him worship her skin with his lips, touching and warming every inch of her. She had never thought of Boba as a poet, that was for sure, but she had been surprised, a year ago, to find that he was a reader as well.

Somehow, she hadn’t been surprised to find that he was a skilled lover. Perhaps that was the lust in her, ignited by the first time she had seen his face without the helmet. Or perhaps it was from the memory of his body above hers, protecting her from enemy fire.

“You may be interested to know that I have started reading a new genre.” Boba’s kisses moved down lower, heating Leia’s blush enough that it spread over her whole body. She wasn’t sure what was more appealing; what his lips were doing or what he was saying.

“What… what’s that?”

“Romance novels,” he replied, before busying himself with a task that necessitated remaining silent.

If Leia had thought to laugh at the comment, that thought soon melted away as pleasure built then crescendo red inside her, responding to Boba’s careful work.

Clearly, she thought, afterward as they lay in a tangle of limbs and blankets, the books did have a great deal of good advice for him.

She reached over to the forgotten holobook and flicked it on. It hummed for a moment, a sign of its age. Once upon a time, books like this one had been all the rage, back when there were far more rules on conduct between lovers, and far less freedom to leave one's home planet. Where in the stars had Boba found it? It was easily a century old, if not more.

When the title glowed, in faded blue, she did laugh, making Boba stir in his half-sleep and reach for her. He had, indeed, begun reading a new genre of books, which delighted her. If she read tomes on the history of Mandalore to understand him better, perhaps these books were what he thought he needed to understand her. Or perhaps, more likely, he wished to understand not her, but them, together, as lovers. It was a strange story they had begun together, but a wonderful one all the same.

“Any reason you picked that book?” she asked, letting him move her so he curved behind her, their hips aligned and her head pillowed on his outstretched arm. How strange that it had become so easy for them both to sleep like this; without armor, without a weapon in one hand. 

Perhaps Boba had been right. Neither of them could guard the other, not in this present state. Not when warmth filled her and made her unaware of every bit of her surroundings but him. She hadn’t even noticed the fire had nearly gone out nor had she felt cold.

Around him, she only felt safe.

“Good title,” he drowsily replied. “Go to sleep.” His free hand moved to stroke her arm in long, lazy motions, coaxing a yawn from her in the same way he had previously coaxed gasps.

They were both tired now and sleep did seem to be the best idea, given that she had received an answer beyond any she might have hoped for.

Her gaze traveled once more to the book and she smiled.

Yes, Leia thought, _Seduction of a Wanton Princess_ was a good title indeed.


End file.
